1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital television, and more particularly, to a data broadcasting guidance system and a method thereof for supplying guidance information on data broadcasting using a remote controller that can communicate bi-directionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting provides high quality and high fidelity video and audio with and various and convenient functions such as data communication, interactive communication and the like.
Today, the United States decided to employ digital technology in the next generation television, so-called, advanced television (ATV). In Europe, many projects such as HD DIVINE, SPECTRE of the United Kingdom, DIAMOND of France, and the like in proceeding.
Digital television is the next generation television inter-working with B-ISDN or computer network and is being studied in many countries.
The transport stream transmitted from the digital broadcast system can include a video/audio broadcasting signal (hereafter, AV broadcasting signal) and a data broadcasting signal. Here, the data broadcasting signal can be made based on a markup language such as HTML of advanced television enhancement forum (ATVEF) or XDML of digital TV application software environment (DASE), or based on JAVA such as Xlet of DASE.
The audience (users) watch an AV broadcasting signal to obtain additional information related to broadcast program, to purchase goods, to search favorite information on climate, stock market or news, or to do home banking by means of the data broadcasting signal described above.
The user can participate in a live program to get goods according to obtained points, and provide news or their opinion to the broadcast program actively.
Accordingly, in the digital broadcast described above, various types of data can be provided besides the image data and the speech data.
Today, such a digital television is coming into wide use rapidly.
Accordingly, many companies are developing the digital television which receives digital broadcasting signals and data broadcasting programs and the peripheral devices used for the digital television.
Especially, as the functions of the digital television and the contents of the data broadcasting get various, the function of the remote controller to which a user inputs instructions to control the digital television gets important more and more.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a configuration of a general remote controller exterior.
Referring to FIG. 1, a remote controller 100 comprises a power button key 102 to turn the power on or off, an arrow button key unit 108 including an up-arrow key, a down-arrow key, a left-arrow key and a right-arrow key, for controlling volume and channel, and a numerical button key unit 104 for inputting letters and numbers, and a function key unit 106 including a confirmation key, a cancellation key and other function keys to control various data broadcast. Here, the arrow button key unit 108, the numerical button key unit 104 and the function button key unit 106 include a plurality of button keys respectively.
FIG. 2 illustrates that the data broadcasting is controlled using a general remote controller.
Referring to FIG. 2, when a data broadcasting starts, an AV broadcasting signal is displayed on an AV broadcasting screen 200 and a data broadcasting signal is displayed on a data broadcasting screen 210. Here, the data broadcasting screen is generated additionally due to the user's request. Generally, if data broadcasting is started, the AV broadcasting signal is displayed. Buttons 212 and 214 to navigate the data broadcasting can be displayed on the data broadcasting screen 210.
Here, the buttons 212 and 214 are displayed in different colors. Accordingly, the button keys 216 and 218 included in the function button key unit 106 of the remote controller 100 are displayed in different colors. Here, the buttons 212 and 214 displayed on the data broadcasting screen 210 and button keys 216 and 218 provided on the remote controller 100 are corresponding to each other and displayed in the same colors respectively.
For example, if the button 1 212 displayed on the data broadcasting screen 210 is red, the button key of the remote controller 100 corresponding to the button 1 212 can be displayed red.
Similarly, the buttons 212 and 214 displayed on the data broadcasting screen 210 and button keys 216 and 218 provided on the remote controller 100 are corresponding to each other and displayed in the same colors respectively so that the user can operate the remote controller 100.
However, the method to inform the user of the button to be pushed by colors as described above is useful to normal people but useless to color blind people who can hardly distinguish colors.
Meanwhile, as the digital data broadcasting is wide spread, the various button keys for data broadcasting are additionally provided on the remote controller.
Accordingly, the user should know the button keys corresponding to various functions for the data broadcast.
However, for the people who are not familiar to this environment, it is not easy to operate the complex buttons so that the data broadcasting is turned away and the complex buttons are a large impediment to spreading the data broadcasting widely.